Hang Pi Mana
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Khas sempena Hari Jadi ERA FM yg ke-18 tahun, DJ "Cowboy" Raden (Jon) dan isterinya, DJ "Vet" Hani (Liz) bertemu JoHaRa di konti ERA FM Kuala Lumpur dan membuat lawak tentang lagu terbaru Khalifah Band, "Hang Pi Mana"! Penampilan istimewa Garfield, Arlene dan Khalifah Band! Lirik lagu hit Malaysia "Hang Pi Mana" turut disediakan untuk semua peminat Khalifah Band yg sejati!


"Hang Pi Mana"

 **(Kata Penulis):**

 **Dah lama dah saya x tulis cita BM sejak saya kehabisan idea semasa menulis cita "POLIS EMO" di FFN hari tu (Zizan dan Shah Sam jgn marah ya)! Kemudian, saya terus cari idea baru sampai saya tiba2 teringat satu lagu yg selalu dengar kat radio seperti ERA (Astro) dan HOT (Media Prima) FM setiap hari iaitu "Hang Pi Mana" (Yabang Khalifah) yg guna loghat Utara (Kedah) tu nah! Orang cakap saya ini cakap je macam Semenanjung tapi sebenarnya dari Timur (Sabah) bah! Jadi, saya ingin tulis cerita ini sebab saya tahu, bahasa bukan penghalang untuk sebuah cerita menerima perhatian pembaca walaupun Midwich Cuckoo yang berasal dari Poland sekali pun membacanya (dia pernah baca cerita saya pasal drama "Syurga Nur" yg dalam Bahasa Inggeris tapi tersalah fakta tu tahun lepas... Lalu dia kata, dia suka cerita itu walaupun ia merupakan drama Melayu yang hanya disiarkan di slot Akasia TV3 Malaysia)! Kebetulan, saya juga ingin menyambut hari jadi ERA FM yg ke-18 tahun. Jadi, dua watak Garfield (Jon dan Liz) yang terkenal tu akan menggunakan nama samaran iaitu nama DJ yg paling 'meletop' di ERA sekarang ni (iaitu DJ Raden dan DJ Hani)!**

(5:30 PAGI. Isnin, 1 Ogos 2016, kira-kira 10 tahun selepas peristiwa "A Tail Of Two Kitties):

Pada suatu subuh yang sejuk di konti ERA FM Kuala Lumpur, pasangan pengantin baru (disatukan semalam selepas 10 tahun bercinta) iaitu DJ "Cowboy" Raden (Jon) dan DJ "Vet" Hani (Liz) sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Johan, Haniff dan Ray yg akan memulakan program "JoHaRa Pagi ERA" tak lama lagi... Tak lama kemudian, kucing-kucing kesayangan mereka iaitu Garfield (milik Raden) dan Arlene (milik Hani) datang menghiburkan mereka yg sedang gementar ketika itu! Tiba-tiba, telefon Raden berbunyi "Hang Pi Mana" lalu dia mengambil telefonnya itu dan terus menjawab panggilan itu... Alangkah terkejutnya dia apabila orang yg memanggil dia itu tak lain tak bukan; ibu bapanya (juga mertua kepada Hani)!

"Assalamualaikum, Raden. Hang di mana?" tanya bapa Raden.

"Waalaikumsalam, bapak. Den dekat KL dah!" jawab Raden.

"Oh dekat KL dah... Hang tengah pakai baju bunga-bunga sama seluar yankee yang bapak ada bagi dari kampung masa hang kawin dengan Hani tu semalam kan?" tanya bapa Raden.

"Ya, bapak! Den pun tengah pakai sekarang ini!" jawab Raden.

"Dan sekarang hang tengah duk atas tangga rumah tu kan?" tanya bapa Raden.

"Aik? Bapak! Den bukan dekat rumah dah sekarang ni" jawab Raden.

"Jadi, kalau bukan dekat rumah... Hang pi mana?" tanya bapa Raden.

 _"Malu nak kata... Takkan aku nak auta mak ayah tercinta? Macam mana nak jawab ni, kalau aku cakap kerja dekat ERA FM, boleh pengsan nanti" fikir Raden._

"Den pi kerja... Bukannya nak pi mana pun, bapak!" jawab Raden.

"Oh kerja... Hang kerja apa?" tanya bapa Raden.

 _"Malu nak kata... Ish! Nanti hangpa tau jugak! Kalau aku bagitau sekarang, malu besar jadinya!" fikir Raden._

Kemudian, Raden terus teringat satu nasihat yang diberikan oleh kumpulan Khalifah semasa menghadiri konsert mereka di Kuala Lumpur baru-baru ini, yang berbunyi:

 _"Anak-anak, mak ayah bukan tanya-tanya saja! Depa tanya pi mana, bukan minta duit kita! Malu apa? Janji kerja, janji tidak buat dosa!" nasihat Khalifah Band._

"Baiklah! Den pi konti ERA, bukan artis di sana! Baju bunga-bunga, bukan juga tukang kebun! Memang Den kerja di sana, kerja cakap-cakap sambil main muzik bersama menantu hangpa ini! Kerja mulia, bukan Den buat dosa! Gaji sederhana, kerja cakap-cakap saja!" jawab Raden.

"La... Juruhebah rupanya! Kenapa hang tak habaq dengan bapak awal-awal masa hang kawin semalam? Kalau tak, dah lama bapak nak mintak putaq lagu nanti!" kata bapa Raden.

"Bukan apa... Takut bapak pengsan nanti kalau Den bagitau depan bapak, mak, sanak saudara dan tetamu!" balas Raden.

Kemudian, panggilan mereka pun tamat dan kumpulan JoHaRa pun masuk menemui mereka...

"Apa yg hangpa bising-bising pagi ni?" tanya Johan.

"Eh? JoHaRa! Tak sangka kita bertemu lagi pagi ini! Begini, tadi bapak aku panggil aku, tanya aku di mana, pi mana dan kerja apa?" jawab Raden.

"Jadi, hang cakaplah yang hang ini DJ kat dia?" tanya Johan.

"Mula-mula susah juga, takut nanti pengsan... Malu! Tapi, bila teringat balik nasihat yang diberi oleh Khalifah Band yg pernah datang konti kita hari tu... Aku cakaplah yg aku ni DJ secara detail... Tau-tau, dia terus buat permintaan lagu! Benda nilah yg boleh jadi lawak JoHaRa pagi ini!" jawab Raden.

"Terbaik! Kebetulan pula hari ini hari jadi ERA yg ke-18! Jadi, sesuailah kami mainkan lawak tu pagi ini!" sambung Johan.

(6:00 PAGI):

Pagi itu, JoHaRa serta DJ Raden dan DJ Hani sudah duduk di studio dan bersedia untuk memulakan program sarapan terkenal Malaysia iaitu "JoHaRa Pagi ERA"! Ketika itu juga, ramai rakyat Malaysia sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk ke pejabat masing-masing...

"Selamat pagi, Malaysia! JoHaRa serta DJ Raden dan DJ Hani ada kat sini... Wah! 18 tahun sudah ERA FM pagi ini... Pejam celik, memang cepat kan masa itu berlalu? Tahun lepas usia SPM, tahun ini usia U sudah! Sejak 1998 lagi, ERA sudah menjadi radio terbaik Malaysia selama bertahun-tahun dengan memainkan lagu-lagu yg hit sahaja setiap hari! Ditambah dengan barisan DJ yg bersilih ganti setiap tahun serta Carta ERA 40 yang memang ditunggu oleh semua peminat kami pada setiap hujung minggu... Kebetulan pula, lagu "Terakhir" dari Sufian Suhaimi masih lagi mengekalkan kemenangannya di Carta ERA semalam! Jadi, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak kepada kesemua pendengar yg menyokong kami selama ini... Sehingga kami sentiasa dinobatkan sebagai juara "Anugerah Program Sarapan Pagi Terbaik Malaysia" setiap tahun berturut-turut! Tanpa anda semua, tak mungkin kami semua berada di sini!" kata DJ Haniff.

"Jadi, sehubungan dengan itu, kami ingin memainkan satu lawak khas yg diberikan oleh DJ Raden dan DJ Hani selaku DJ paling 'meletop' baru-baru ini untuk menyambut ulangtahun yg gilang-gemilang ini!" kata DJ Johan.

(Intro: "Sketsa JoHaRa Pagi ERA! Dibawakan khas oleh CIMB TESCO"):

"Aik... Manalah anak ceq si Haniff ni... Haniff! Oh Haniff!" kata Johan.

"Ya, bapak! Ada apa?" tanya Haniff.

"Hang pi mana? Pagi-pagi buta ini pakai baju bunga-bunga serta seluar yankee, duduk atas tangga pula tu?" tanya Johan.

"Ceq nak pi kerjalah... Cari rezeki!" jawab Haniff.

"Oh kerja... Kerja apa?" tanya Johan.

(Tiba-tiba):

"Haniff! Aku dah datang ni... Bila nak pi opis sama-sama?" tanya Ray (di luar rumah).

"Tunggu kejap, bapak! Kawan ceq panggil kejap, nak solo gitar dulu" kata Haniff.

(Di luar rumah):

"Hang dah gitau bapak hang yg kita berdua ini DJ ERA?" tanya Ray.

"Belum... Takut nanti pengsan kalau gitau depan-depan!" jawab Haniff.

"Takpa... Kita solo gitar dulu! Kalau teringat nasihat, baru gitau!" kata Ray.

Haniff dan Ray pun main gitar... Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Haniff teringat satu nasihat yg diberi oleh Yabang, rakan sekampungnya yg kini merupakan penyanyi Khalifah Band. Kemudian, dia naik ke atas rumah semula...

"Bapak! Sekarang ceq nak habaq... Ceq nak pi konti ERA, bukannya artis di sana! Baju bunga-bunga, bukan tukang kebun juga... Ceq memang kerja di sana! Kerja cakap-cakap sambil main lagu dengan rakan baik ceq, Ray! Dan ceq buat kerja mulia, bukannya nak buat dosa walau sebesaq zarah pun!" jawab Haniff.

"La... Kerja DJ rupanya! Kenapa hang tak habaq terus jak tadi? Kalau tak, bapak boleh ikut sekali... Pasal bapak pernah jadi DJ di sana dan kebetulan pula, ERA FM menyambut hari jadinya yg ke-18 tahun hari ini!" kata Johan.

"Bukan apa... Kalau habaq jak terus depan bapak tadi, takut nanti bapak pengsan terus!" balas Haniff.

Johan, Haniff dan Ray pun ketawa terbahak-bahak, mengenangkan bahawa Johan juga pernah menjadi DJ ERA FM...

("Tamat Lawak: Sketsa JoHaRa Pagi ERA... Dibawakan khas oleh CIMB TESCO").

Setelah itu, kesemua penyampai ERA FM (termasuk semua pendengar yg mendengar ERA FM di mana sahaja, hatta dalam kereta, di pejabat atau dalam rumah sekalipun) ketawa terbahak-bahak!

"Tiba-tiba teringat pula lagu Khalifah tu kan?" tanya DJ Johan.

"Betul tu, Johan! Kalau bini yg tanya soalan tu... Masak kita!" jawab DJ Haniff.

"Apatah lagi mak bapak yg tanya soalan tu... Lagilah masak!" balas DJ Ray.

(Tiba-tiba):

"Hang Pi Mana? Hang Pi Mana? Hang Pi Mana? Hang Pi Mana?" telefon DJ Johan berbunyi.

"Ya, anda nak buat permintaan lagukah?" tanya Johan.

"Betul! Memandangkan aku terdengar lawak tu tadi, aku nak minta hang putaq lagu "Hang Pi Mana" sekarang juga!" kata pemanggil.

"Baiklah! Akan kami putarkan lagu tu sekarang" balas DJ Johan.

Tak lama kemudian, DJ Johan terus putarkan lagu "Hang Pi Mana" ke udara. Lirik lagu ini berbunyi:

Hang Pi Mana? [Loop].

Pagi-pagi Buta,

Mak Ayah Dah Tanya,

Aku Nak Kemana,  
Berseluar Yankee Baju Bunga-bunga,  
Duduk Atas Tangga,

Ai, Malu Nak Kata,  
Takkan Ku Nak Auta,  
Mak Ayah Tercinta,  
Cek Nak Pi Kerja,  
Insya allah Bukan Nak Pi Mana.

Hang Pi Mana? Kerja Apa? [Loop],

Pergi Sekolah,  
Bukan Cikgu Di Sana,  
Baju Bunga-bunga,  
Bukan Tukang Kebun Juga,  
Mak Ayah Tanya,  
Cek Pi Buat Kerja Apa,  
Malu Nak Kata Nanti Hangpa Tau Juga.

Anak-anak Mak Ayah Bukan Tanya-tanya Saja [x2],  
Depa Tanya Pi Mana Bukan Minta Duit Kita [x2],  
Malu Apa Janji Kerja Janji Tidak Buat Dosa [x2],  
Memang Cek Nak Habaq Tunggu Lepas Solo Gitar!

Cek Pi Sekolah,

Memang Kerja Di Sana,  
Kerja Duduk Saja,  
Sambil Tengok Sini Sana,  
Kerja Mulia, Bukan Cek Buat Dosa,  
Gaji Sederhana,  
Kerja Jadi Jaga Saja,

Hang Pi Mana? Dah Tahu Dah? [Loop].

(10:00 PAGI):

4 jam kemudian, program "JoHaRa Pagi ERA" pembuka minggu itu sudah selesai dan diganti oleh segmen "#HitERA" yg diacarakan oleh DJ Hani! Tiba-tiba, DJ Raden membawa sepinggan kek hijau pandan berbentuk bulat (tertera perkataan "ERA 18 AND HANIFF 32" di atas) yg besar dan semua pun terfana... Kemudian, DJ Haniff pun datang dan memberitahu bahawa hari ini juga merupakan hari jadinya yang ke-32 tahun! Lalu, semua DJ pun berkumpul dan terus memutarkan lagu hari jadi:

"Allah Selamatkan Kamu! Allah Selamatkan Kamu! Allah Selamatkan ERA FM dan Haniff Hamzah! Allah Selamatkan Kamu!" nyanyi kesemua DJ, terutama DJ Haniff sendiri.

Selesai menyanyi, semua orang pun bersorak gembira, meniup lilin dan memotong kek tersebut lalu memakan ia dengan riang ria sekali! Kemudian, semua DJ pun mula berkata-kata tentang ERA FM...

"Inilah parti hari jadi yg paling meriah sekali dalam hidup aku!" kata DJ Haniff.

"Inilah kejutan yg paling 'meletop' sekali dalam hidup aku!" kata DJ Ray.

"Inilah hari yg paling meriah sekali sepanjang karier aku!" kata DJ Johan.

"Aku harap ERA FM kekal menjadi radio yg terbaik sepanjang zaman!" kata DJ Raden.

"Aku harap ERA FM kekal menjadi media yg 'meletop' sepanjang zaman!" kata DJ Hani.

Sementara itu, Garfield dan Arlene yg berada di luar mula berbincang tentang hari Isnin yg dilalui oleh mereka pada kali ini...

"Selama ini aku benci hari Isnin... Tapi ternyata hari Isnin kali ini luar biasa! Tahu-tahu, ERA FM dan DJ Haniff sambut hari jadi mereka dengan meriah pada hari ini!" kata Garfield.

"Betul tu! Tapi malangnya, kita pula dikunci di luar... Kononnya tuan-tuan kita, DJ Raden dan DJ Hani tak mahu pula kita merampas kek yg besar tu!" jawab Arlene.

"Inilah nasib kita sebagai kucing... Apa boleh buatlah!" sambung Garfield.

Akhirnya, Garfield dan Arlene hanya memerhatikan kemeriahan majlis itu melalui tingkap dengan perasaan yang sayu kerana tidak mendapat kek besar yg mereka sangat inginkan itu pada kali ini...

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
